


Captain’s Office

by camellia_rin



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Hard fuck, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, Semi public?, everyone can hear you, probably dub con, you call him captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia_rin/pseuds/camellia_rin
Summary: You are a Soul Reaper in Kenpachi’s squad. One day he calls you in and he fucks you.Just know I’m actually still like 70 episodes into Bleach and I’m new to writing smut
Relationships: Zaraki Kenpachi/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Captain’s Office

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am indeed new to writing smut. Kind of wish I fixed things up, but I said fuck it and decided to post. Also I think we can all agree Kenpachi has a big dick.

"(Y/N)!! Captain has called you to his office!!" Yumichika called. You turned around confused, but nodded and went on. Kenpachi had never called you into his office alone so you were curious to what he needed.

You were apart of squad 11, under Captain Kenpachi. A cold, strong, and violent captain. You respected him and loved being apart of squad 11. You loved to fight and all the members were fun to be around. Despite Kenpachi's appearance and personality, you found it fine most of the time to be around him. He still had his scary moments, there was nobody other than Lieutenant Yachiru who wasn't at least intimidated by him somehow. No matter how used to him, there were always moments where you got scared. You still admired him not matter what.

Even though you admired him, you had to draw a line between how much you could admire him. No matter how hard you suppressed it, you lusted for him. Often staring hard at his body for long periods of time. Your curiosity lead you to wonder just what he would be like in bed and how much it would hurt.

You stepped into Kenpachi's room to find him sitting in the room waiting for you. However, he was faced away from the entire time and didn't make eye contact with you. You looked around to see that Lieutenant Yachiru wasn't there with him. Kenpachi had what looked to be a cup of tea in his hands taking a sip out of it. He still hadn't said a thing. You could feel the tension rise between the two of before either could say a thing. 

"Is there anything you need me for Captain?" You asked him as you gave him a slow bow. 

"Sit down," He commanded. You were shaken by this and sat yourself down. The room felt hot from your nervousness, just what the hell did he want? He finally looked at you and shot daggers at you. 

You were sitting across from him with a table in the middle separating the two of you. You knelt down while he sat freely. You wondered what he wanted you here for. While waiting, your eyes examined every part of him and craving something sexual would happen. His tea cup was sent down and he rested his hand on his chin with a devilish grin. 

'Oh my God why does his style have to be so hot,' The first thought you had when you saw him grin.

"What did you call me in here for?" You asked him once more. Your face flushed red from the pressure. 

"You've been watching me haven't you?" He jeered. Kenpachi moved his head closer across the table and was close to your face. Your heart beat faster at that comment. Before you could answer, his hand gripped the back of your hair pulling your hair and he forced you into a deep kiss. You eyes stayed wide open not expecting this at all. You tried to pull away, but he was strong. 

When he let you go, you pushed away feeling out of breathe. "W-What was that, Captain ?" You stuttered with your hands covering your lips.

He chuckled stood up, bringing himself closer to you. Kenpachi's eyes trailed down your body, which was still in your shihakusho. Your body sat there frozen, trying to process what was happening. His hands quickly undid your shihakusho, leaving it to slip down and reveal your chest wearing a bra. 

"Ca- Captain you can't do this!" You stammered as you grabbed his hand from doing anymore. What was your captain doing, before you guys could even talk he came at you like this. Part of your mind was telling you this was bad, but the other wanted a taste of him.

"Isn't this what you wanted? I usually never watch my underlings, but it wasn't until I kept seeing you watch me with lust in your eyes. I want to see how far you can go," Kenpachi grinned. You sat there kneeled as he undid his shihakusho, ready to have you suck him.

You did want it, you could feel your legs dripping wet already begging for his cock in you. The many times you saw his body, watched you fight, you imagined how he would fuck you. How big was his cock? Would he leave you shaking and messed up? Or maybe he was a soft fucker and his appearance was a lie. It was obvious now that hat wasn't the case. You wanted him to do anything to you. 

"But why me? What if someone catches us," You pleaded, your eyes look around remembering that anyone could come in any time. 

"Then let them," Kenpachi grunted. At this point, his clothes were gone and his large cock was in front of you. You were terrified at the thought of what he would do to you. He was way bigger than you, he was going to fuck you so hard. But your pussy was so wet, you wanted it. 

You crawled to him and pulled his shorts down, it was just as big as you imagined. You could feel Kenpachi glaring down at you with his usual smile. It didn't matter, you were going to suck him off good. Just as you were ready to suck on it, he grabbed the back of your hair and forced it on his dick causing you to gag. His dick was huge, you were going to choke on it, but that didn't matter. Kenpachi's grip on your head soften and you were able to suck him. Your head moved up and down, from time to time looking up only to see is stern glare. 

After going on, Kenpachi grabbed your hair and took you out. "Stand up," He commanded. You did as he said and he took your bra off throwing it across your room revealing your breasts. He wasted no time and went at your chest area and nipped at it repeatedly. He gripped your arm making you unable to leave his grasp. You moaned at every touch. You found yourself with your hands at his cock rubbing it. 

"What now c-captain..." You blushed as he continued. Your eyes trailed down to his cock which was ready to enter into you, but you still had your panties on. You were getting impatient by him eating your body out, you needed to feel him now.

"You want me that badly, huh..." Kenpachi chuckled. He stopped everything and moved you on your back to the table. Realizing you still had your panties on, he ripped them off. 

"Right here?! Don't you do things-!!" You cried out. You couldn't finish your sentence because at that moment, he inserted two of his fingers and fingered you. You let out sharp breathes and were being loud. Kenpachi's fingers were fast and not only that, he hit your pleasure spots causing your legs to shake for him. Kenpachi had nothing but a grin on his face watching you as you enjoyed him.

"C-Captain, I'm about to-" You exclaimed and then he stopped leaving you in confusion.

"You're not supposed to cum to that," He smirked and without any signal, he grabbed your legs and thrusted into your pussy hard leaving you to yelp at the pain of his cock in you. 

"FUCK!!" You cried. Kenpachi's thrusts were not only fast, but they were rough. To top it off, his cock was huge and so it was painful for him to fuck you. You were right around him, and he liked it going even faster the more you moaned. You bit your lip to endure the pain and had your hands gripped around his, though it's not like it hurt him. Kenpachi enjoyed seeing you in a mix of pain and pleasure like this. Kenpachi’s hands were gripped your hips tight and you were too destructed by fucking him to care. To him, the only thing on his mind was to fuck you until you were left shaking and a mess. The only words that came out of your mouth was you calling him captain over and over again. Kenpachi loved that. 

“Clearly... you don’t care if... people can hear us,” You laid there, being fucked by your captain and not being cautious of the sounds you were making. You didn’t care if your reputation was ruined by everyone you knew. It slipped your mind soon enough as he continued fucking you. You could feel your orgasm coming soon and that only made you scream for him more. It was starting to get painful fucking him. Soon enough you let it all out.

“Turn around,” He demanded. After hearing you orgasm, that didn’t stop him from wanting to continue. To him you still didn’t look finished yet even with your messy expression. You turned over for him, no questions asked.

The table shook louder and the sounds of himself slapping into you only grew louder. Whatever you thought was aggressive before didn’t compare to what Kenpachi was doing now. 

“I’m... gonna come,” Kenpachi grunted. His pace changed more slower, but was still rough. You could feel yourself orgasm once more and close your eyes. You felt your pussy clench satisfying him even more. Soon enough, Kenpachi pulled out, shooting his cum  
all over your stomach. You got out two fingers and gave it a taste. 

Without saying much to each other, the two of you put on your clothes getting ready to get back to business. Kenpachi remained quiet and didn’t make much eye contact with you and it didn’t matter. When you stepped out of the office and walked around, you could see others whispering at you. You sighed and just went on.


End file.
